


Here with Me

by Meiana



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Pining, Unknown feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiana/pseuds/Meiana
Summary: A couple of drabbles about feelings.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Female Reader, Deuce Spade/Female Reader, Epel Felmier/Female Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Female Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	1. In Close Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon with tea and cupcakes, but their hearts are somewhere else.

Sometimes, she gets that faraway look in her eyes. Her heart in another time and place, somewhere I can never reach. When I call out her name, she turns to me, her smile bright, as if she was never away at all, as if she never made my heart stop.

Today, both Deuce and I are hanging out in the Ramshackle Dorm. A long-awaited weekend, without school work nor club activities. Taking a break from our boisterous card game, she has prepared tea and cupcakes for us. Taking her own mug of tea, she sits beside the big windows, quietly blowing off steam from the hot drink. Something catches her attention - and this, this expression of hers, tinged slightly with melancholy and despair, urges me to call her back to us, to me, here in Twisted Wonderland.

There isn't much I can (or want to) do for her to return home. I can only wish that she decides her heart and her home is here, with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic in this fandom; please be gentle. It just struck me while on break at work so yeah, I wrote this in under... 15 minutes. LOL.
> 
> I would like to give a shout out to my friend Kuroiyuki who read the first draft and told me she liked it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated~ ❤


	2. Shifting Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balanced precariously between knowledge and confusion.

The sun always seems to catch her in its light. Even under the trees, its dappled rays are ensnared in her eyes, bringing warmth and the promise of summer on the last days of fall. 

And for all her warmth like the sun, she feels out of my league. For someone who is in the same grade as me, she treats me like a younger brother. She pats my head, grinning up at me, whenever I do something she calls cute. She makes me eat green peppers, saying that those icky things are good for me. She even gives me one-armed hugs when I flunk a quiz or have to do supplementary lessons. It irks me to no end, but I don't want her to stop. I want something else, yet I do not even understand what I want. 

I want to tell her something, anything, but what do I say? If I say the wrong thing, I know she'll stop. So I'll keep silent, and bask in her warmth instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤ Many thanks to my friend Kuroiyuki, who read through the drafts (yes, there were drafts) and pointed out errors. ❤❤❤
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated~ ❤


	3. Words Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he want to be an open book?

I both hated and loved it when she searched the spaces between my words for what I could not say.

Ever since that incident, she has been coming over to the dorm more often. For tea and cake; for homework; for her friends and classmates. She greets me, her voice as lively as I could have wished from any Heartslabyul dormer. In that moment between her words and mine, I struggle to hold back the flood that threaten to overflow from my lips. I say good evening, when I want to say _I'm sorry for causing you harm_. I ask if she's here for afternoon tea, when I want to ask her to _please spend more time with me_. I tell her goodbye, when I want to tell her to _please stay_.

I don't really understand why I hold the words back. My unspoken sentiments drift between us, something I fear she'll be able to pull to her and read like words on a page. Would anything change if I breathe life to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I would like to extend my gratitude to my friend Kuroiyuki, who read the fic and instantly loved it. ❤❤❤
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated~ ❤


	4. Painted Wings

To yearn for something so deeply is a concept I understand all too well.

I am watching the prefect dance with Epel. They do not know I am - it is only by chance that I saw them. It looks like the boy is taking my admonishment to heart, and is practicing a skill to raise his gracefulness.

They stand facing each other under the shade of some trees. He takes her hand and guides it to his shoulder, then takes the other to hold in his own, his other hand on the small of her back. She counts off - _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3_ \- and they step in time to a waltz. After a few tries with Epel treading on her toes, they manage to make a complete turn. She smiles softly, congratulating the boy. 

She then starts to sing. I have never heard this song in my life, but with the way she sings it, the scene comes to life before me. She is in a shining dress; Epel in a military uniform. The ballroom rivals the one in Pomefiore. The song is heartrending in its longing - for that warm embrace against a snowstorm, an ember glowing faithfully, for those things that her heart yearns to remember.

I gesture to Rook, and we leave. I resist the desire to look back, but the notes chase me. I do not want to be reminded of yearning. There is nothing that I want that I cannot take with my own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used a non-Disney song here, please be kind XD
> 
> Once again, all of my gratitude to Kuroiyuki for checking the drafts. You're the best!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome~ ❤


	5. For Only Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting here with you.

I have her in my arms, and the whole world melts away. I see only her, softly smiling at me.

It is a rare thing to have her alone with me, for she is always surrounded by her friends. I feel so lucky that I am in that circle, yet I am ecstatic to have this time with her and only her. Time slows down, dreamlike, as she teaches me to waltz. She is patient and calm, gently correcting me, never losing her smile. I feel like the man I want to be when she is smiling at me.

When we finally manage a complete circle around the glade, she starts to hum softly. I gaze at her, a question in my eyes. She seems to understand, for she sings this song I’ve never heard before, a song for only the two of us. We glide under the trees, and I twirl her so I could hold her closer. It matters not whose eyes see us right now - in this moment, she is mine to hold.

I know that this time will end; still, all I want is to hold her so close, for at any other time, she feels so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as a companion piece for the previous chapter.
> 
> I'm always bothering Kuroiyuki at all hours, so I'm really grateful she was able to look at the drafts and make suggestions. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated~ ❤


End file.
